Administrative Core ? Project Summary The Administrative Core increases the productivity, quality, and innovation in CCPR affiliates' research by providing leadership, management, and oversight for the Center as a whole. The Core provides high quality, efficient, and cost-effective administrative and financial services. The Administrative Core also serves the Development Core and Research Services Core. The Administrative Core sets priorities for the Center, allocates resources; ensures continuing strong University support for CCPR; advocates on behalf of CCPR affiliates within and outside of UCLA; fosters a highly interactive, supportive, and stimulating intellectual environment within the Center; and assists researchers in preparing grant proposals and in cost-effective use of grant funding. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are 1) Set Center priorities and supervise all activities and services of the Center to ensure that they are delivered in an efficient, cost-effective, and responsive manner to CCPR affiliates; 2) Build and sustain a productive, collaborative, and stimulating interdisciplinary research community; 3) Provide high quality, cost-effective, customer-oriented administrative and financial services that minimize the burden on researchers and allow them to concentrate on innovative and cutting-edge research; 4) Represent CCPR with other units at UCLA, the UCLA administration, the larger population community, funders and agencies, and the general public; and 5) Evaluate Center activities and services, identify unmet needs, and seek opportunities for increased efficiency and cost-effectiveness. Mechanisms include: 1) Consultation with the Executive Committee, affiliates and staff; annual retreats of all affiliates; weekly staff meetings; 2) Shared space for research projects, seminars and workshops; collaboration on faculty recruitment and retention; hosting working papers and website; frequent communication with affiliates; 3) General administrative services; proposal preparation and submission services; grants management; IRB assistance; compliance with reporting requirements; 4) Regular meetings with senior University leaders; active involvement in PAA, APC and other professional venues; and 5) Affiliate and staff surveys; internal audits; investigation of outside resources and alternate strategies.